


Built on a dream

by wildshesaid



Series: Bellarke Holidays AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Domestic!AU, F/M, fluffs, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildshesaid/pseuds/wildshesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays and insanity ensues in the Blake-Griffin household. Lots of fluff, domesticity, baby talk (literally and figuratively), and an abundant amount of sass. </p><p> </p><p>(Bellarke Christmas AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night before

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's the holidays and I'm having a crappy Christmas as usual. And because my friends are having kids and it's making me feel some type of way (I'm only 19??).
> 
>  
> 
> As always, unbeta-ed but enjoy.

Between the frenzied sound of feet scrambling against wooden floor and the faint smell of burnt cookies emerging from within the house; it didn’t take long for Clarke to realize that Christmas festivities were upon them this evening. 

“Dad!! The cookies are burning!” She could practically hear her little girl frantically pacing around the kitchen as she enters the front door. “Mom is going to be home soon! _Dad!_ ” 

“Alright alright, I’m going as fast I can kid.” Came her husband’s distraught reply.

Clarke chuckles at the sound of her exasperated child and seemingly out of breath husband. It had been a long day at the clinic and there was nothing like the sound of father and daughter working together to conceive whatever mess they created to brighten up a solemn day—even if she was going to end up cleaning it later tonight. 

“Honey,” She called out loudly. When silence came as a reply, she abandoned her belongings onto the couch before heading towards the kitchen. 

Inside the disheveled kitchen Bellamy Blake and their eight year-old daughter stood dejectedly at the sight of their newly burnt batch of snickerdoodles. 

“Awh shit.” 

“Dad.”

“I know, I know—swear jar.” 

Clarke stood at the entrance, arms crossed as she looked on with an amused smile dangling from her lips. Her husband was a mess of a man inside the unkempt room and somehow both father and daughter managed to cover themselves in an alarming amount of flour. 

“I leave the house for a couple hours and this is what happens to my kitchen.” she mused, raising an eyebrow at the sheepish father-daughter duo. 

“Mommy!!” The little girl chirped before lunging herself towards her mother. “Daddy is the worst cook _ever._ ” 

Clarke barked out a rumbling laughter as her husband scrounge up a playful pout. “Hey kid, I guess you’re not eating dinner tonight.” 

“Hmph you’re going to mess that up too!” The girl stuck her tongue out playfully. 

“In my defense, I told mommy we should’ve bought you an easy-bake oven instead.” 

“Okay you two, play nice now.” Clarke interjected, before this silly battle turn into a full blown food fight. “But we all know who’s the better chef around here.” But not before hooting a tease at her husband’s dispense of course. 

Bellamy scrunched his nose at this, but let out an exasperated sigh anyway, knowing this was already a losing battle for him. There was no way he could win against their snarky little girl and quite frankly, his wife was just as crafty with her remarks. “Okay okay. We get it, daddy sucks. Happy?” He said with hands in the air before placing a kiss on both his wife and kid. 

Clarke smiled begrudgingly at her husband before turning to examine just what kinds of mess she was going to have to scrub through tonight. A sigh escapes her lips as she scrutinize the wreckage in front of her. The kitchen island was nearly enveloped in sugar and baking soda; the oven was dripping in what she could only make out as melted butter; and the sink was full of soiled dishes which she could have sworn weren’t there this morning when she left the house. 

She could always leave it to her helpless husband and rambunctious daughter to make a disaster out of something as simple as baking cookies. Really, how do you even mess that up?

“Alright you two, I’m going to need this kitchen clean before anyone eats anything tonight.” she said sternly, something she had inherited from her own mother. 

“Yes m’am!” Both father and daughter replied in petrified unison. This was going to be a long night. 

———

“Ella writing her letter to Santa tonight?” 

Clarke had already settled herself on the bed, reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and book in toll when Bellamy emerged from their daughter’s bedroom. His eyes half opened and hair somehow even more disheveled than ever. 

“This kid’s got too much energy, babe.” He merely replied before plopping himself onto the king-sized mattress. “We’ve created a monster.” He chuckled, snuggling closer to his wife’s lap. 

“Well, you know what they say, like father like daughter.” she teased, fingers trailing the lines of her husband’s features. 

“Really? I’m almost convinced she’s somehow Jasper and Monty’s offspring.” he answered wryly. 

“Har-har, Mr. Blake.” she shuddered at the horrifying thought, “Very funny of you.” 

 

There was something oddly comforting in the way they sat in silence after that. After a day full of patients and an extraneous amount of paperwork in the office, the only way she could unravel was to come home to a family she loves in the house that they built together. The old Clarke would’ve been terrified at the idea of having to take care of another human being—but that was before she met Bellamy and now she feels as if she couldn’t remember a time when she was without the two. 

“Jake and Abby flying in tomorrow?” he asked after awhile, eyes still glazed with sleep and she could only deduce how hard their boisterous daughter had worked him in the hours before. 

“Should be, they’re _very_ excited to see their only grand-daughter.” Bellamy cocks an eyebrow at this. “Last I heard grandma and grandpa are hauling a bundle of gifts this Christmas.” 

“They’re not the only ones.” It’s Clarke’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “O and Lincoln stopped by a Hamley’s on their trip to England.”

I knowing smile graced her lips at this. 

“Our entire house is going to be replaced by toys by the new year. Who knows what would happen if we manage to churn out another kid.” Bellamy eyed his wife, to which she only replied with a small smirk of her own. “What?” 

Pulling himself up from the comforts of her lap, Bellamy leaned in closer to where her lips lay and whispered, “Is that a challenge, Mrs. Blake?” 

Clarke briefly placed the book she was reading onto the nightstand before muttering a rather enticing reply of her own, “Hmm, and if it is?” 

She could see Bellamy’s lips curling upwards into a beguiling smile and for a moment, they forget all about the dainty figure dawdling towards their bedroom door. 

“Mommmmmmmmmy,” the figure wailed, oblivious to the intimate moment. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Isabella Blake stood reluctantly at the door, hands clutching her teddy bear tightly as she stared at her parents with beady blue eyes. From afar, Bellamy groaned playfully at the disruption and Clarke could only chuckle at her little girl.

A hearty grin plasters itself onto her face as she wave her eight year-old over, “Come here, sweetie.” 

Bellamy let out another painful groan, “No no no, this is mommy and daddy time.” 

Clarke swatted his hands away as he attempted to cling himself onto his wife. “Stop it, Bell.” 

“But princess,” he whined, pouting as Ella squeezed herself between the warmth of her parents. “What about our plans for a new kid?” 

Her eyes rolled at her senseless husband as she shoots him an affectionate glance, not in front of the kid, she eyed. 

“Is daddy and mommy giving me baby sisters?” the little girl asked expectantly, hope glinting unabashedly in those round blue orbs of hers. 

Bellamy couldn’t help but be in awe of what was before him. Sure this kid’s got more energy than any normal eight year-old he’s met so far, and sure, he had gone to hell and back just to cater to her every needs (whether it was dressing up as a clown for her birthday, or make a three hours drive down the interstate just to get the last of her limited edition doll house) the smiles that she blessed him with time after time was enough to make him relish in the idea that he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Somehow, amidst all the chaos in his life, he and Clarke had managed to conceive this beautiful human being and Bellamy has to remind himself that this was his life now (stay at home dad and all). 

“Oh no princess, no more girls. My life has been overrun by enough princesses as it is.” he joked, poking the little girl’s nose in a joking manner. 

“So is it going to be a prince?” Ella asked, curiosity filled her eyes. Bellamy hummed in reply as Clarke merely chuckle at the sight. “But daddy, if mommy is a princess, then aren’t _you_ the prince?” 

Clarke laughed soundlessly at her daughter’s incessant eagerness, “Oh honey, your daddy is anything but a prince.” 

“Shouldn’t daddy be a king instead?” the little girl challenged quizzically. “Then wouldn’t that make mommy a queen?” 

Both Bellamy and Clarke furrowed their brows and stared at one another, totally stumped by the revelations made by their eight year-old daughter. Neither said a thing as the little girl’s eyes flickered from one parent to another. 

Finally, Bellamy let out a breathy sigh before answering, “Mommy is an absolute queen, but she’ll always be my princess.” 

The smiles that appeared on both girl’s lips was enough to sizzle away the freezing snow outside. The rest of the night went on without a second thought and they’re back to their idle jokes and playful bickering. It seems like both Bellamy and Ella couldn’t help but embroil themselves in innocent enough squabbles as Clarke remain the neutral one on the sideline, laughing at every words coming out of her restless daughter and just as frivolous husband (although Bellamy does accuse her of favoritism when he couldn’t win a fight against Ella over the subject of Frozen versus Tangled). 

 

It was half past eleven at night when the drowsiness in Ella’s eyes kicked in and Bellamy decides that it was too late for a growing eight year-old to be up (even on Christmas eve). 

“But daaaad, it’s almost midnight! I wanna see all the presents from Santa!” the little girl whined while flashing her sweetest smile. 

But Bellamy wasn’t having any of it and proceed to pick the girl up in one swift motion, throwing her miniature body over his shoulders as he stood. 

“You know the drill, Ella. Naughty kids don’t get presents from Santa.” he replied cooly as Clarke throws him a perceptive smile. 

“Well then why can’t I sleep with you and mommy?” Ella whimpered, forging a sad face. 

Bellamy paused for a moment before a smirk formed on his face, “Because mommy and daddy are gonna make you that younger sibling tonight.” 

“Bellamy!” Clarke’s face is ridden in horror as she throws a pillow towards her apathetic husband, who merely shrugged his way towards their daughter’s bedroom across the hall.

 

It took a total of ten lasting minutes for Bellamy to come scurrying towards their bedroom after tucking in a rebellious Ella. Clarke was just finishing up her nightly routine when he came into their bathroom, bellowing an exaggerated sigh as he slid behind her. She merely flash her husband a sly grin as his arms found themselves draped around her waist. 

“That kid will be the death of me.” He says, snuggling his face closer to the nook of her neck as she spit out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth. 

“You and me both. Did you hear her say baby _sisters?_ ” she asked incredulously, “There’s no way I’m churning out more than one more rowdy kid.” 

“Oh?” he arches an eyebrow. 

“I mean, taking care of Ella and you is exhausting as is.” her smile grew wider now as she leans against the counter, facing her smirking husband. 

To her surprise, Bellamy quickly gripped the back of her thighs and swiftly swung her legs over the sides of his waist before hoisting her towards their bed. His lips captured hers almost hastily as they lower themselves onto the ample mattress. 

 

“Oh but Mrs. Blake, I hope to produce a whole army of mini Clarke’s and Bellamy’s.”


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to finish this on time but I couldn't decide on the ending. If it seems rushed, I'm sorry. But as always, enjoy!

Christmas morning came at the break of dawn in their household and they could almost hear the steady sound of their hysterical daughter outside the bedroom door. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” the little girl cheered loudly. Bellamy groans with every loud poundings that followed. “MOMMY, DADDY, IT’S CHRISTMAS!” 

It took awhile before Clarke was finally awake. 8 a.m. It was only 8 a.m. when their spirited daughter had decided that it was the appropriate time to wake up. Which was surprising because the kid was the type to sleep through breakfast on any other day (something she inherited from her father). 

“Alright alright, we’re up.” she said with a loud yawn. Clarke turns to her sluggish husband and sighs, “Come on, Bell. Her highness awaits.” 

A resounding murmur escapes his lips as Bellamy tries his hardest to block out the sound from outside. “Five minutes..” he muttered unwillingly. 

Deciding that the probability of her husband waking up anytime before 10 a.m. was zero to none, Clarke rose from the bed and stalked towards the wooden door. She figured after the disastrous day in the kitchen yesterday, Bellamy had earned himself some sleeping time. 

“Let’s get some breakfast before daddy wakes up, shall we?” she said to her eager little girl. Ella nodded with her usual enthusiasm as the pair set out to cook a hearty meal downstairs. 

 

Clarke was just about to flip her last banana pancake when the door bell rang. Ella was especially delighted at the sound and didn’t miss a beat when the voice of her favorite aunt boomed through the intercom. 

“Aunt Tavia is here!!” the girl yelled breathlessly as she race towards the front door. 

“How’s my favorite niece?!”

Outside the door stood an equally eager Octavia and a bashful Lincoln by her side. The older girl swung her arms and engulfed the little girl in one of her famous bear hug as the pair trickled into the living room. Ella’s face beamed in adoration when Lincoln handed her a treat.

“Hey guys, did you come straight from the airport?” Clarke greeted with a small smile as she set aside her apron and spatula. 

Octavia set down her niece before pulling Clarke into a smothering hug, “Clarke! Merry Christmas!” Clarke chuckle slightly at the sound of her sister-in-law/best friend’s enthusiastic greeting. She and Ella were one in the same after all. “You would not believe the crap we endured just to fly from Chicago to here.” 

“Must’ve been crazy packed huh?” Clarke asked. 

“It’s crazier than being in a mall on black friday.” It was Lincoln that replied. “We would’ve been here yesterday if the weatherman would stop reporting fake blizzard storms warning.” 

The three shuddered at the thought before Ella nudged her mom hastily, “Mommy, can we open presents now?” 

“No sweetie, we have to wait for grandma and grandpa to come first.” 

Ella pouted her lips but resisted to the urge to press any further. She wouldn’t want her mom to revoke all her gift privileges altogether. With her mom’s urges, Ella sauntered off into the kitchen and plopped herself onto her seat at the kitchen island and resumed her breakfast as the adults carry on their conversation over pancakes. 

“So, where’s that idiotic brother of mine?” Octavia mused as she reached for the cupboard for her and Lincoln’s plates. 

Clarke eased herself back in front of the stove as she prepped for a larger batter now that she knows she would be feeding more than just her, Bellamy and Ella. She’s about to concoct a playful reply when a groggy voice erupted from the staircase just outside the kitchen. 

“That idiotic brother of yours was sleeping peacefully until you two savages showed up.” Bellamy growled before placing a quick kiss onto Octavia’s cheek and a small nod towards Lincoln’s direction, “But nice of you two to finally show up after weeks of flying around the world.” 

“Please, big bro, you act like you missed me all that much.” the younger of the Blake siblings stuck her tongue out. 

Bellamy merely skid around the pair and towards his wife before placing a loving kiss on her cheek, “Morning wife,” he then slid across the kitchen and paraded towards his eight year-old daughter and place a wet kiss on her forehead. “Daughter.” 

Ella scrunched her nose in feign disgust as she swatted her dad’s face away, “Daddy your breath stinks!” 

Laughter erupted from all directions as Bellamy pinched the little girl’s cheeks in fake annoyance. “Okay kid, remember that when you ask for more nuggets at McDonalds!” 

The little girl merely bit her tongue as she turn her attention back to her plate of banana pancakes. A silent ‘hmmph’ escaped her lips lightly and Octavia is once again in tears at the sight. 

“Alright Bell, be nice. You too, Ella.” Clarke scolded as she set a plate of pancakes onto the center of the counter. 

Bellamy scarfed down his portion almost in record time while Octavia and Lincoln relished in Clarke’s famous recipe. It was something of a tradition for them every Christmas morning. When Octavia isn’t with Lincoln’s family, she would show up first thing in the morning to catch the the last of what was left of the famous pancakes. 

They sat amidst the warm holiday air and indulged in light conversations among themselves when the doorbell rung garishly. Moments later Clarke entered the already filled kitchen with her parents trailing behind delightfully. 

It took a moment for Ella to recognize just who had interrupted their breakfast when Jake’s rumbling laughter shook the whole room. “Grandpa!” she chirped loudly before flinging herself towards the man. 

In likely manners, Jake Griffin swooped his only grandchild into his arms and spun her around. “Hey kiddo!” He replied with the same upbeat demeanor. 

Abby on the other handle, set herself upon a stool quietly and greeted the Blake siblings and Lincoln over a warm cup of tea Clarke had brewed. They sat in the kitchen for a couple more minutes before Ella became a bit too eager for the unopened presents. 

When Bellamy gave the ok to move to the living room for the gift exchange, Ella was more than ecstatic as she ran fervently towards the Christmas tree. Unsurprisingly, most of the presents were labeled to the girl herself. Grandma and Grandpa had spent a little too much on the presents this year and being the kid that Octavia was, she couldn’t resist showering the kid with more presents than necessary. 

It was awhile after the gift exchange when their doorbell rang again, this time displaying their group of close friends who had promised to stop by for the festivities. It was either unusual luck or the fact that Bellamy and Clarke were the only ones of their friends with a kid, but Ella was showered with even more cool presents from their other friends. Miller and Monty even got her a damn puppy for god’s sake (much to Bellamy’s chagrin). 

The house was almost filled by the time the evening skies began to filter in. Clarke is busy pacing around in the kitchen when her mother appeared by her side. 

“Clarke,” she breathe with eyes full of concerns. “Is something wrong?” 

Confused, Clarke set down the plate full of Christmas themed desserts before turning towards her mother. “Nothing’s wrong, why?” 

“Your face is a lot paler than usual, dear.” Abby’s brows knitted together as she spoke. Her motherly hand caressed the side of Clarke’s face, examining her daughter. 

“Could be the cold.” Clarke replied nonchalantly, thinking nothing of her mother’s words. “I have been feeling a bit sick recently.” 

There’s a silence between them and she could see her mother’s eyes going from deliberate concerns to slightly amused. “Are you—?” She didn’t need for her mother to finish that thought to figure out the intention behind that sly smirk of hers. 

“Oh _god no._ ” she bellowed out a small laugh. When her mother’s eyes didn’t flicker at the quick deniable, Clarke finds herself pondering over the possibility of her being pregnant with another child. “I mean, I can’t be right..” She started slowly, but by the time the thought could fully finish, her eyes are blown wide open and sudden realization dawned over her like a wave of cold water. “Oh god. Bellamy’s gonna have a field day with this.” 

“Yo Clarke, you need any help?” It was Raven’s voice that hollered loudly over the sounds of their guests. Octavia also followed suit as the two step into the kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for them to notice the shocked expression on Clarke’s face. “You good?” Octavia called out. 

Clarke hadn’t even thought about a reply when Abby cut in, “We’ve stumbled upon some interesting development.” Her mother humored. “Clarke is probably pregnant.” 

The shrilling squeals and bulging eye balls came almost simultaneously. 

“Oh my GOD.” Octavia shrieked. Clarke was almost surprised they haven’t drawn any further attention with her best friends’ inability to contain their volumes. “Since when?!” 

“Don’t jump into conclusions, we’re not too sure yet.” Clarke bit her lips.

“Don’t be ridiculous Clarke. I’ve been a doctor for over twenty years now. I know a pregnancy glow when I see one.” Abby chimed in. 

“Well why don’t we check? I have a pregnancy test with me right now!” The three women passed her a questioning look but Raven merely shrugged it off, “Wick and I’ve been trying.” 

Octavia nearly squealed a second time at this and Raven had to physically contain her before slipping into a grin herself. Clarke placed an arm on her best friend’s shoulder and simply mouthed _I’m happy for you_ before pulling her in for a hug.

“Jesus, the estrogen in this room is almost unattainable.” the girls nearly threw a cookie at Jasper’s remark but he managed to dodge it anyways. 

 

It took three bottles of water and approximately twenty minutes later for Clarke to emerge from the bathroom. The three other women sat diligently inside her master bedroom, chattering among themselves about the possibility of another baby. 

When the bathroom door swung open immediately, showcasing a flustered Clarke, the three nearly broke down out of sheer excitement. 

“OH MY GOD.” That was Octavia. 

“I wonder if it’s gonna be a little Bellamy this time.” Raven mused, already smirking at the image of a mini-Bellamy Blake.

“Hah! I knew it!” Abby was awfully proud.

Clarke, on the other hand, was a mixture of nervousness and utter elation. Nervous—because it’s been eight years since Ella had been born and she’s willing to admit that pain of labor was never a pleasant endeavor. But elated nevertheless—because they had talked about it, and they had wanted it, she just didn’t realize it’d be so soon. But she doesn’t doubt the fact that she’s incredibly happy. 

“So, are you gonna tell Bellamy?” Octavia grinned. “We ought to make this known, I’m sure everyone will be ecstatic. Especially Ella.” 

“Oh you have _no_ idea.” Clarke shook her head in amusement. “But I don’t want to make it a big deal..” 

“Are you kidding?! Of course it’s a big deal! You’re having your second child!” Raven was more than enthusiastic. “The only thing I’d be afraid of is Ella possibly throwing a tantrum over sharing her spotlight.” 

 

It took a lot of encouragement but after short while, Clarke finds herself stalking down her husband in their crowded living room. He was engaged in a conversation with Miller over the life-expectancy of a dog (just how long did he have to endure the damn thing? Typical Bellamy worries). When she finally managed to pull her husband away from his doubtful best friend, he was rambling on and on about the inconvenience of having a pet. 

“Honey,” she whispered once they were out of earshot. When he doesn’t stop with his complaints, she called out again, louder this time. “Bellamy.” 

Her voice was low and stern and it took half a second for Bellamy to realize that something was up. 

“What’s up?” 

“I..” the words were dangling from her lips but the growing flush on her body made it impossible for her to process the thought. Not when she knows that her mother, Raven, and Octavia were probably hiding somewhere in the distant listening in on their conversation. “I’m..” 

There was no helping it, she was too flustered to even mutter a damn thing—which was almost funny. They’ve been married for over nine years now and the way his eyes are trained on her still made her feel like it’s the first time all over again. When they were first pregnant with Ella, Bellamy had gone mad trying to cater to her every needs. He had coddle her like a child during the whole pregnancy, and even took an extended paternity leave when Ella was born so that Clarke could go straight back to work. He was perfect—despite being a bit of a stickler. 

But the growing anxiety in her heart doesn’t stop. 

And he’s looking at her now, with all the concerns in the world. “Clarke?” He called out, brows furrowing at the sudden drop in atmosphere. “What’s wrong?” 

The worry in his eyes was such a familiar sight and with all the surprises that she’s had this past evening alone, it brought something like an assurance to her. A promise that everything was going to be okay, and that he would be there with her every step of the way (like she knew he would). It takes a moment, but all the uneasiness in her seemed to disperse. 

“Remember that thing we talked about? With the kids..” a smile danced on her lips as she reaches for his arm. 

Confusion riddles Bellamy’s face as he tries to recall the conversation, to be honest the alcohol he had down earlier didn’t help. 

“Yeah?” he answered, a bit doubtful. 

“Well, looks like your plan for world domination is coming sooner than we thought.” She grinned, rubbing her belly. 

It seems as if Bellamy’s eyes couldn’t bulge out any further as he tries to process the words, “I..you..we..?” was all he could managed. “You’re…you’re..” 

When the words stilled in the hollows of his throat, Octavia let out an exasperated sigh and cried out, “SHE’S PREGNANT YOU GOOF!” 

Loud whoops and hollers cheered from behind. They hadn’t realized the entire house had crowd behind the kitchen door to wait for the big moment. How they knew was beyond Clarke and there was something about being surrounded by your closest friends and family on Christmas that made her feel grateful and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

In front of her, Bellamy stood almost completely still—his jaw slightly agape and eyes still wide open. It seems as if Octavia’s words were lost on him. 

“Ella’s gonna have a younger sibling after all.” Clarke whispered as she lean towards her husband and placing a kiss on his lips. 

Just as she’s about to pull away from her dumbstruck husband, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her body, and before she knows it, she’s raised midair and swung around in a tight embrace. The look on Bellamy’s face was one of inexplicable happiness and Clarke couldn’t help but reciprocate the expression. The cheers surrounding them grew louder and her heart is beating like it’s the first time he asked her to marry him. 

“What’s wrong with mommy and daddy?” A little voice spoke and everyone’s attention turned towards the clueless girl. 

Raven crouched down next to the kid and said with a wide smile, “Look’s like you’re going to have a little sister or brother soon, Ella.” 

Ella's face quickly lit up and a small gasp escaped her lips. “Wow, daddy! You made a new baby just from last night?!"

Her eyes was full of admiration as Clarke’s turned into absolute dismay. Their little girl did not fully comprehend the extent of her words as the whole house erupted into a roaring laughter. Clarke only shook her head in embarrassment and used Bellamy's neck as a shield as he smirked away at the revelation. She could even see her mother’s face burning up into a brilliant red. 

Needless to say, this Christmas went down in history as one of the most unforgettable moments of their little family. Ella would later grow up to realize what a dire mistake she had made, ratting out her parents’ little (sex)escapades and all. 

 

_The end._


End file.
